99 Chocolates
by Wish On This
Summary: [YAOI: KeiichiroxRyou]
1. First Taste

**Disclaimer**: Ah. Nope. Don't own anyone in Tokyo Mew Mew. If I did, Ryou would dress differently. :D

**Wish On This**: Okay. I had posted this before, but I had to reeee-post it because I added more on. The night I thought on it, all I could think about was how unfinished it seemed. It left on an odd note. But again, this is not a oneshot. Cya. Oh, and I changed the name a little. Hum.

A fall breeze swayed in the crisp night air. The leaves rustled, seeming like shivers. Compared to the old summer heat, it was brisk and frosty.  
Ryou shifted his weight on the tree branch he sat on. A black hoodie clung loosley to his torso. He'd been smart enough, too. As it gets colder, clothing gets thicker. Simply put.  
His eyes flickered around aimlessly, observing the Mews in action. He'd had nothing better to do than to come and monitor silently. The cafe was quiet and lost buzz, Wednesday evenings were never big sellers. Even Keiichiro could do pretty damn fine on his own there.

_Maybe I should go back_, Ryou thought, _customers could come in and Keiichiro would have all that work. _Ryou blinked, closing his eyes unusally long, _What's he doing over there? Dishes? I could do them, maybe._

Ryou cupped his chin in his hand, not in a bored fashion, but in curiousity. Lettuce flung back by the enemies impact, ending up with cuts and bruises, laying on the grass. Her eyes lit up with a new found inspiration to very well kick some ass. Ryou watched her for a moment to see her stand, before jumping off the tree gracefully.

"How were they?" Keiichiro asked with a calculated voice, a usual smile plastered on his face.  
"Good." Ryou replied. He avoided eye contact with Keiichiro while he begun attmepting to pull the hoodie off from his back. It slid off easily as he extended his arms. He could _feel_ his hair puff up embarassingly and he pet it quickly. Keiichiro didn't seem to notice.  
The cafe was empty, and Ryou frowned a little. It was almost closing time, he should've known. But he could've kept observing. _No bother. _He said assuringly to himself.  
"Just good?" Keiichiro asked with a tainted tone, though still smiling.  
"Yeah." Ryou begun walking into the backroom, the kitchen. He pushed the door open a crack before asking, "Were you gunna do the dishes?"  
Keiichiro paused for a moment. "Uhm. Well. I was planning on it. I mean, since the girls are out."  
Ryou nodded to himself as he pushed the kitchen door further and begun stepping in. "Whatever. I'll do them."

Musky water, bubbles, and many many food crumbs later, Ryou exited the the kitchen with a pained and annoyed look on his face. He scrunched his nose when he saw Keiichiro reading easily to a book with no cover. His shoulders were hunched slightly by pressing his weight on his elbows. He seemed dearly interested in whatever it was.

_He could've offered help! _Ryou thought selfishly. But then his sensible thought mused, _Yeah, but would you have accepted the offer?_

Ryou surpressed the urge to scoff at his own self. He stepped over silently behind Keiichiro, who stayed still, only his eyes trailing along the pages of the book.   
Ryou waved his wet hand above Keiichiro causing droplets of dish water to fling everywhere. Keiichiro grimaced at it landed on his face.  
"Euch!" He snorted, pushing his chair back slightly to stand up. His eyes were tainted with anger, but his face was unable to read. He softened a little when he realized it was Ryou.  
Ryou made eye contact with Keiichiro for a moment.  
Before laughing lightly and walking away.  
Keiichiro blinked. "Mature." He scoffed sarcastically under is breath, but loud enough for Ryou to hear. Ryou turned around and made an annoyed face. He stopped for a moment, thinking of how he looked.

_Mature, indeed._

"Sleep." Ryou threw the word from over his shoulder as he begun walking again.  
"You're tired already?" Keiichiro asked in a voice on the verge of surprise.  
Ryou grunted. "Sure. Sleep."

Ryou shifted noisily in under his blankets. Why'd he been acting like such and idiot around Keiichiro anyways?  
Not to say this was the first of times. He'd playfully attempted to trip Keiichiro yesterday, and before that he'd pulled his hair. Keiichiro had seemed unaffected except for the annoyed look her gave Ryou each time. Ryou would go on laughing.  
Ryou rolled onto his back and flattened out his arms. Deciding the position was uncomfortable he rolled onto his side and looked at the wall. It had a small stain of something, or a paint build up.

_How dumb_. Ryou mused. _I'm acting like a grade 7 girl_.

Ryou thought about that time. Red-headed girls pulling blonde boys hair. Boys embarassing girls to make them blush. And how everyone teased that whoever was teasing obviously liked that person.  
Ryou flushed at the thought and almost laughed at the thought of _him_ liking _Keiichiro_. Before he could, it felt like his tongue tied a knot in his throat. He curled the pillow around his head and his muscles became taut.  
After shifting positions restlessly, and pushing thoughts from his head, he fell into a warm sleep.

**Wish On This**: And away I go… Tah.  
**  
Sakurambo-chan: **Yeah. Their isn't enough stories about them. 3 I try not to make my stories to "BAM Lets make out!" anyways. I dislike when people make them suddenly 'in love' out of no where.


	2. Caramel Cough Drops

**Disclaimer**: Still don't own Tokyo Mew Mew... God damn!

**Wish On This**: Oohhh, kay. Building plot is so boring. Whaaa. Well, read on, chums. This one took oddly long to write for whatever reason.

Ryou awoke quietly. The radio played mildly in the corner of his room.

_I'm young, I know,_

_But even so_

_I know a thing, or two_

_I learned, from you_

_I really learned a lot._

He blinked a few times before lifting himself up by his elbows into a sitting position, to rub the sleep from his eyes.

_Love is like a flame_

_It burns you when it's hot_

_Love hurts, ooh ooh, love hurts..._

Ryou crawled to the end of his bed and reached to the radio, switching it off. He stayed still in that position for only a few moment before returning to a kneeling position. He pushed away the hair in his face and covered his mouth while he yawned.  
Lazily, Ryou stepped off his bed and started walking before a burning head rush came on. His head ached for a number of minutes and he sat in front of his closet for a moment, surpressing the urge to groan.  
_Pound, pound, pound.  
_

What time was it now? Ryou shifted in his seat and looked at the cafe clock. It was at the other side of the cafe and and fuzzy to his eyesight. He squinted. No luck. He clicked his tongue boredly. Whatever the time, the girls would be here soon. _That_ he'd known.  
A clique of girls came into the cafe, laughing at something. Probably a joke the brunette had said, she had a proud look on her face. Ryou diverted his eyes from the scene as Keiichiro appeared to take their orders and tapped his fingers. Keiichiro later walked over to the side of the counter Ryou was at. Keiichiro crouched low down, so Ryou couldn't see him and rummaged around for something in the counter cupboards. It was the second time he'd seen him all day. The only words he had said to Keiichiro were "Be back later." before he left for the day.  
Keiichiro grunted, annoyed, and stood back up with nothing in hand. Ryou snickered.  
Keiichiro glared at him for a moment, but did nothing. Ryou lowered his head and grimaced.

_Do something back, you idiot. _He thought.

Keiichiro smiled warmly. "Hey, Ryou." Ryou lifted his head and gave a polite smile back.  
"Hey." He opened his mouth to say more, but nothing came out as the head rush came back. He clenched his teeth but kept his face straight as well as possible.

_No pain, no pain_. He said to himself.

"Is something wro-" Keiichiro started, but interrupted _himself. _"Hey girls!" He called across the cafe and waved his hand in one large swoop. Ichigo, Mint, Zakuro, and Lettuce entered the cafe door. They smiled and waved back, beginning to walk over.  
Ryou pushed two fingers to his temple.  
_Pound, pound, pound.  
_He twisted his seat around and watched the girls walk over. "Be right back." Keiichiro said lowly and went to the kitchen. Obviously serving the girls who had entered earlier. Ryou's headache stopped and he sighed a breath of relief.

_In a few minutes, he'll walk out with food and that happy do-good attitude. _Ryou thought, and smirked.

Ichigo stopped with a bounce in front of Ryou.  
"Hey!" She said loudly, with a cheerful tone. _No homework tonight, I suppose_. Her eyes were bright upon Ryou.  
"Hey. Finally, you're here. You've got some work to do, you know?" Ryou said, trying not to smile, and came out with a quite smug expression. Ichigo scrunched her nose. She was trying to open her mouth and protest, but something in her mind told her not to, and she became completely frazzled. Mint laughed quietly and Ryou looked at her.  
"Hey, where's the others?" He said dryly.  
"Oh, they say they can't make it today. Important something or other. But they're gunna make up for the hours." She said boredly.  
"Ah," Ryou begun. "Okay. Well. Get to work. Keiichiro isn't going to do this all himself." Lettuce nodded.

40 minutes later, the cafe had 4 more groups of people come, go, or stay and Ryou was still in the same spot.  
Keiichiro plunked down on the chair beside Ryou and let out an over-dramatic blow of breath. Ryou tapped his foot in no specific beat. In an anxious beat, maybe.  
"Having fun?" Keiichiro asked sarcastically. Ryou smirked at how odd Keiichiro sounded with sarcasm when he was on the job.  
"Amazing fun." Ryou said, waving his hand like a magician. "I counted salt, I think there was 43 bits. You should clean better." He teased.  
Keiichiro smiled. "Maybe you should _clean_."  
Ryou tried to laugh, but it only came out as a cough. And another, and more. Ryou put a fist to his mouth to cover his mouth. His face flushed as his coughs died down. His shoulderblades hurt from shaking. Ryou felt a hand rub is back softly. Keiichiro's hand. Ryou's body softened.  
"You okay?" Keiichiro asked. His hand hesitated on Ryou's back awkwardly for moment before he retracted.  
"Yeah. I just," Ryou coughed hard, almost a wheeze. "Just... need air."

The air was cool like the center of an ice mint. It was one of those odd days between summer and autumn, when autumn felt like reminding everyone it was coming. Ryou leaned against the backside of the cafe, coughing.

_What the hell? _Even his _mind_ sounded thuroughly annoyed. _Stop coughing, dammit!_

Ryou was coughing so hard now that unintentional tears were forming in his eyes. He slid down the wall and sat on the browning grass. He hunched slightly.  
"Ryou?" A voice called. Ryou could make it out, Keiichiro's. "You didn't seem so well, I just wanted to chec-" Keiichiro stopped in mid-speech. "Wow, are you okay?" Ryou's face was red and he felt clammy. That was it. Ryou's lungs couldn't get anymore air. And with one more strain to the stomach, he passed out cold.

**With On This**: The song on the radio was Love Hurts by Nazareth. I hope you all understood the metaphor of Ryou's headache at the beginning scene.


	3. Chocolate Hugs

**Disclaimer**: Haven't heard back about that "CAN I PLZ OWN THEM?" request yet.. :P

**Wish On This**: Blah blah blah boring author talk. Oh, hey, I'm doing this from Keiichiro's POV, kind of thing. Thoughts from the mind of Keiichiro. OoOoOooo.  
Let me try and lessen the age difference. I'll mix up the english and japanese age a litte. Ryou will be 16, say? English age. And Keiichiro will be... Well since he's 21 let's make 19, close to the english age. And we've already got all the Mewsssssssss. ( Anyone notice how they make Ryou and Keiichiro's ages so close in the English version? Guess what they're implying...? Oh yeah, that's right! ;) )

Keiichiro panicked. The first thing his brain reminded him to do was check for a pulse. If there was a pulse, then it would be fine. Keiichiro has dealt with fainted pupils before. He almost slid on the grass when he fell on his knees beside Ryou and laid a hand on his neck where his pulse was.

_Pump, pump, pump. _

Keiichiro's body relaxed.He was breathing, too.It was nothing too harmful, but it was too cold outside. Keiichiro thought he could see Ryou's body shaking, but wasn't sure.

_Should he wake up cold like this? _Keiichiro thought to himself. He didn't have any bulky clothing or blankets with him. _Maybe I should bring him inside. Would that disturb him too much? _Keiichiro slumped at the annoyance of not knowing that. _Oh well, this isn't too serious. He's breathing fine, he's pumping blood. He should wake up in two or three minutes._ _I hope he understands why I didn't call the medics._ He thought, and his face flushed red. Keiichiro looked blankly at Ryou's position hunched against the wall. That wasn't right. _He should be laying down. _Keiichiro thought.  
_  
_He didn't have to think about it much more. Keiichiro took Ryou's back and head into his arms and turned them away from the cafe back wall. Ryou's face had a hint of pain and Keiichiro's gut sunk. He wasn't used to seeing Ryou so-- defenseless. He was used to a young man full of strength and dedication. That's what Keiichiro admired about him, his dedication to the Mews. Keiichiro layed Ryou's head on the grass. There. He was layed out, his legs straight. Blood could flow easily.  
Keiichiro leaned against the wall and watched him. He watched how relaxed his body was. The way he breathed, his chest moving ever so slightly up and down. His eyelids closed with grace and a dab of pain, the curve of lips...  
There was a small pang in Keiichiro's chest.  
Keiichiro moved a bit closer to his side. He sat comfortably and crossed his legs, then lightly petted Ryou's arm.  
As Keiichiro had estimated, Ryou hazily awoke about one minute later.  
Ryou grunted before opening his eyes. He flinched to the touch of Keiichiro's hand against his arm and pulled his arm across his stomach. He blinked drowsily. Keiichiro could see the light glaze over Ryou's eyes disappear and watched as he deciphered him. Finally Ryou smiled, but it looked drunk.  
Ryou attempting to start lifting himself with his arms, but Keiichiro grabbed his forearm and lightly but forcefully pushed him back into his laying position.  
"Don't get up yet. Wait 5 or 10 minutes." Keiichiro smiled. "I don't want you fainting again."  
Keiichiro watched as Ryou took in that he'd fainted. Ryou nodded and turned his head to look at Keiichiro.  
"I feel like shit." He turned his head back slightly to look at the overcast sky.  
"Sorry." Keiichiro spoke lowly.  
Ryou raised an eyebrow questioningly, but didn't bother to correct him. Ryou shifted uncomfortably. "Why did I faint?"  
Keiichiro only thought for seconds. "Probably not enough air or blood to the brain."  
"Oh. Do I have asthma or something?"  
"I don't know. Amazingly I actually haven't met many people with asthma. Do you think one of your par-" Keiichiro stopped. But he could see by the way Ryou's eyes saddened that he had already finished the word anyways. _Parents. _  
"Not that I know of."  
Keiichiro threw the parent topic. "Whatever the matter, it was pretty unexpected." Keiichiro smiled and put on a cheery face. "You freaked me out."  
"I'll go see my doctor someday soon."

Only a few minutes passed. Keiichiro was happy that the girls were manning the café fine and didn't seek for his help.  
"Think you can sit up?" Keiichiro asked.  
"Yeah, sure. I could probably stand." With that, Ryou lifted himself into a sitting position, then levered his legs to stand. "See?" Keiichiro had an uneasy look on his face.  
Keiichiro watched as Ryou grimaced and held his head as if he had a large headache.  
_I guess he can't. _Keiichiro thought with humor.  
Ryou's knees buckled. Keiichiro grabbed his shoulders by the front and held him up.  
Ryou groaned with pain as Keiichiro pulled him to his chest, and for a few moments, Keiichiro hugged Ryou tightly. Keiichiro felt a tingling sensation down his spine and at the tips of his fingers.  
"You're going to bed." Keiichiro finally said. "Come on. I'll help you up."  
Keiichiro expected Ryou to roll his eyes or do something childish, but all he did was nod.

A few minutes, worried eyes, and "Don't ask" glares back to the worried eyes, andtwo painkillers later, Ryou had settled into his sheets. Keiichiro pulled the computer chair beside Ryou's bed to monitor him. He wasn't exactly sure why. Ryou would probably just fall asleep, but Keiichiro wanted to watch him, and Ryou didn't say anything.  
More time passed, and Keiichiro still sat, watching Ryou with a fascinated look. Ryou's back was to Keiichiro, until he rolled over drowsily and opened his eyes with haze, only to stare back into Keiichiro's. Ryou smiled and slipped out a hand from under the blankets to reach out to Keiichiro's hand.  
Keiichiro stared at it for a moment, not exactly sure what to do. He was like a captured coyote contemplating accepting food. He waited 3 heartbeats before knotting his fingers to Ryou's.  
"Thanks. For everything, you know?" Ryou spoke softly. Keiichiro didn't reply, so Ryou went on. "For helping me with _everything_."  
Keiichiro closed his eyes as if he was listening to good classical music. "You thanked me before, remember?"  
Ryou pulled his hand back under his blankets. Not in a shunning way, he just felt like it. "I.. know..." He was falling asleep while he said it, and his eyes closed. Keiichiro watched as his body closed down for sleep.  
When Keiichiro was sure Ryou was asleep he stood up, placing the chair back in it's original place, then walked over to Ryou's body and leaned down. Before leaving, he placed a small kiss on Ryou's forehead.  
_Your welcome_.

**Wish On This**: Okay. This one was hard to write, but really fun to write at the same time. I was watching Mew Mew Power at the time, episode 5. Woo. Lots of scenes with Keiichiro and Ryou in the same shot. And Ryou with his shirt off. Yeaaaaahhhhh._  
_


	4. Bubbles

**Disclaimer**: Alright, I'm tired of this. No pwnage.

**Wish On This**: Behold my belated update. Sorry. I didn't feel as long to me. One day went after another and.. Well, boom. Nonetheless.

Ryou woke up abruptly in his bed, with his muscles tight and strained. He'd been dreaming-- A familiar dream, about his parents.  
He levered himself, holding his torso weight by his arms. It was still Thursday. He'd been sleeping for well over two hours. Ryou glanced out the window quickly. The sun was setting now, purple-blue hues against under-ripe banana yellow tree leaves.  
Baking smells tingled at his nose, and he breathed deeply.

_Ah, can only be Keiichiro's baking._

Like a dog, he followed his nose. He noted that he was already clothed, and slipped out of the blankets noisily. He grabbed the black hoodie he has worn the other day, knowing he'd probably go on a walk.

Down the hall, down the stairs and to the kitchen.  
Ryou pushed the kitchen door open with ease, then relaxed his arms again, crossing them against his chest. Keiichiro had his back turned to Ryou, and tapped his fingers impatiently. Ryou realized he was waited for the timer to alarm.   
Ryou leaned against the wall as the timer rang and Keiichiro bent down to open the oven door. Ryou smirked at the aroma that played at his nose and lips.  
"Smells good." Ryou remarked. Keiichiro flinched and must've hit his bare hand, not guarded by the oven mitt, against hot metal. He let out a hiss of pain through gritted teeth then stood up to face Ryou, after placing the baking good on top of the oven.  
There was a good 3 or 4 metre gap between them. Keiichiro sucked on the top section of his ring finger, obviously the one he had burnt. Ryou's expression shifted into something of mild concern and there was an odd heart beat in his chest.  
Keiichiro blinked. "Didn't hear you come in," He said, moving his finger to the side to speak more clearly. "Hey."  
Ryou nodded in return. "Sorry about that."  
Keiichiro simply shook his head as if waving off the apology. "It's okay." He said, removing his finger from his mouth and cradling it in his other hand. He flashed Ryou a quick smile before returning to baking.  
Ryou reluctantly left the kitchen without a word. He needed to go for his walk, and there was nothing else Ryou could just blab out there in the kitchen.   
Ryou chortled at the thought of spilling all his gratitude in front Keiichiro while he was baking with a burning finger.  
_You can't just spit that out, can you?_ Ryou mused. He thought about how he wanted Keiichiro to understand how much he enjoyed having him as a companion, a friend, a _best_ friend. More than that. Ryou had a certain attachment to Keiichiro he couldn't find with anyone else. It wasn't brotherly, like a father, or even like a great friend. Something more Ryou couldn't put his finger on.  
Ryou started out the café door, drifting from warmth to the coolness of nature, with a squirming butterfly feeling in his stomach.

Leaves were losing color, red burdening the green. Ryou stretched across the strong tree branch. He'd been laying for about 25 minutes now. He was glad no one had passed. It was expected anyways, this part of the park was least popular.  
The sun had said it's farewell with a splurge of beautiful colors like a painting, and now it was dark and getting quieter around the city.  
Ryou wasn't really thinking of anything. He had the hood of his hoodie under his head as he layed and his arms steadying him on the branch.  
Another 5 quiet minutes passed before Ryou heard crunches of leaves under feet. He opened his eyes. Ryou hoped it was Keiichiro, but that would be unusual. Keiichiro gave him his space, and wouldn't follow him unless it was important.  
"Ryou?" A timid voice spoke. _Lettuce's voice_. Ryou sat up politely in Lettuce's presence. He wasn't feeling particularly sarcastic at the moment.  
"Yes?" He answered lowly. Lettuce paused for a moment, then attempting to climb the tree. Ryou ended up helping her up.  
She sat beside Ryou with a flustered and flushed look on her face. Ryou showed no emotion and crossed his arms against his chest, but kept his ears attentive. A blow of wind pushed by.  
"I kind of followed you here." She said conversationally.  
"Obviously." Ryou stated with an annoyed tone.  
"Sorry, I…" Lettuce trailed off. Her breathing seemed to fall shorter. Ryou motioned for her to continue.  
"I-I… Just wanted… I've been thinking a lot. I m-mean," Lettuce stuttered, and Ryou found it irritating. He surpressed the urge to groan, he did _not_ want to be disturbed in the first place.  
"I wanted to tell you… That I really _like_, like" Lettuce paused. "You."  
Ryou kept his face straight while his mind welled up.

_Oh, **crap**._

Ryou flinched and didn't say anything until he noticed Lettuce was waiting for a reply. Her body was tense. Ryou tried to give a comforting smile, but it felt in all fake. Lettuce seemed not to think so, and leaned in toward Ryou. Ryou tensed uncomfortably.

_Does she want… A kiss?_

Ryou grunted and pulled away. "Lettuce, I," Ryou sighed and decided to be straight forward. "I'm sorry. I don't feel that way about you." Ryou understood that this, _ordeal_,would probably cause some unwanted tension between them.  
Lettuce pulled back like a scared rabbit. "Oh my gosh," She squealed. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry." She played with her glasses nervously, and her face had a look of depression on it. She layed a hand on Ryou's shoulder awkwardly in apology. As soon as she realized it was there, it was off, and so was she.  
Lettuce ran out of the park and down the sidewalk, not bothering to go back to the café, but straight home. It was almost closing time anyways.  
Ryou stared blankly as she turned a corner. His jaw was locked in place. He had nothing better to do then head back to the café.

"It was weird." Ryou said, moving in his seat, holding his cup of hot chocolate.  
Keiichiro sat across from him at the table in a relaxed position. He nodded, contemplating what to reply to Ryou's recent incident with Lettuce. He came out with a low-toned reply. "You mean, you didn't realize she had a _thing_ for you?"  
Ryou had pulled his hot chocolate to his mouth and swirled some in his mouth. He swallowed it quickly at the end of Keiichiro's sentence and furrowed his eyebrows.  
"What? You knew?" He asked, irritated. Keiichiro nodded reluctantly, refusing eye contact for a moment. He looked back into the blonde's eyes.  
"You should pay attention to them more, you know." He said sweetly.  
Ryou snorted and shrugged. Keiichiro tapped his fingers once then spoke again. "Are you going to do anything about Lettuce?" He asked. Ryou raised an eyebrow. Keiichiro sighed and changed his words. "I mean, do you like her?" He said, and gave the best imitation of a smile he could.  
Ryou scrunched his nose. "No." He said calmly, then added "No!' in a more flustered voice as an afterthought.  
Keiichiro's body relaxed. Ryou hadn't noticed he had tensed. "Why?" Ryou asked.  
Keiichiro's face flushed a soft pink, lucky for him it was hardly noticeable. "No reason." He said, his fake smile becoming a grin. Keiichiro placed his finger tips lightly on Ryou's, testing.  
Ryou contemplated Keiichiro's action for a moment, before placing his palm on top of Keiichiro's hand. It was an akward action, but Ryou clutched on to Keiichiro's hand tighter, as if Keiichiro was leaving and Ryou was begging him to stay.  
Ryou's body tingled as he gazed at his hand on top of Keiichiro's, and for some reason he knew it wasn't the hot chocolate that made him feel warm.

**Wish On This**: Originally I had _Ichigo_ kiss Ryou, but I decided it would cause too much havoc with Ichigo and her special crush. And I see a lot of LettucexRyou stuff. I'm not into it, but it seems to be popular.  
I was considering to just stop writing earlier. I'm not much of a writer, I just read stuff. But I couldn't find much good KeiichiroxRyou fanfiction, so I made my own. Haha. I'm still uneasy about continuing. Oh well.  
Thank you for the reviews, they make me happy 3


	5. Chocolate Cupcakes

**Disclaimer**: Don't. Own. Them.

**Wish On This**: Hum. K. Decided to update as soon as possible, though writing actually isn't that easy as I thought. Getting it from a scene in my brain to words. Oy.  
This one features our favourite cat, **ALTO**! Hehe. Love that bugger. I hope you all know (you should) who that is. If you don't... Then your going to be a tad confused? And why are you here:O  
I've replied to all my lovely reviewers at the bottom. I've never enjoyed having to scroll through replies at the beginning of a chapter. TFN. (As Georgie Nicolson would put it, Tah For Now!)

It had been a quiet Thursday night after Ryou's discussion with Keiichiro. The girls had headed home earlier and Ryou had decided to take a shower.

Ryou exited the bathroom as silently as he could. A bleach white towel was around his low waist. With each step he left a wet footprint on the floor and a small creak from a floorboard to wander the air.  
While slipping into flannel pants and a plain white T-shirt, preparing for bed, Ryou thought about the feeling that emerged in him when he touched Keiichiro. The ghost of the warmth played in Ryou's body. He wanted to hold his hand again, just to feel him pump blood and be alive and warm. But it would be awkward to just walk in on him to hold his hand. _Very_ awkward.  
Ryou glanced at the red collar on his computer desk, contemplating putting it on. He reached a hand to his neck and slid a finger across the mark. He stared with his unreadable blue eyes for a few moments before smiling softly to himself.

_Alto'_s blue eyes lit up when he saw Keiichiro's door slightly open. He trotted in between the door and the frame with a certain bouncy feline grace.  
The first thing Alto's eyes set apon was Keiichiro. He was sitting in a relaxed position on his bed, engulfed in the same coverless book he had been the day Ryou had flung dishwater droplets onto Keiichiro's face.  
A jolt of thought reminded Alto to not waste time as a cat. Keiichiro hadn't noticed him yet, so Alto let out a sweetly soft '_mew_'. Keiichiro glanced over and became stiff for a moment. He paused, before setting his book down and smiling honestly. Alto gazed back into Keiichiro's eyes for a burning while, until Keiichiro got up and sat in front of Alto. He crossed his legs, and placed one hand on the ground, while the other slowly reached out, contemplated for a moment until he petted Alto's head. Alto closed his eyes to the feel of Keiichiro. It was a silent notion granting Keiichiro the power to take down a barrier.  
Alto moved into Keiichiro's gentle petting, until his fur made contact with Keiichiro's pants. Alto opened his eyelids and looked up at Keiichiro, who was smiling contently.  
The cat decided to make an action he wouldn't back down from, and had an evergrowing urge to do. Stretching his dwarf body as much as he could, his paws met Keiichiro's right shoulder, and his hind legs had moved to stand on Keiichiro's shin to make him taller. While Alto tensed, Keiichiro's body was cool and collected. Alto wondered briefly what he was thinking. He felt Keiichiro pet his tail twice.  
Alto cuddled his nose into Keiichiro's neck, near his pulse. He listened three heartbeats before moving his mouth to Keiichiro's warm cheek and licked him softly. His whiskers tickled at Keiichiro's ear. Keiichiro turned his head and smiled into Alto's neck fur. He kissed the back of Alto's ear before gesturing that he wanted to stand up. Alto pushed back and sat on the floor. He watched intently as Keiichiro turned off the light, moved his book, and settled into bed. Then, without a word said between them but a _mew_, Alto left to his own room.

Ryou awoke in the fetal position, except for a leg stretched out. His blankets were only half on him, and his radio hummed out lyrics quietly.

_We've got a good thing goin' on_

_B-b-baby_

_Wanting you so bad is a problem, that I have_

_And I know that you need me_

_But it won't come that easy_

Ryou stood up abruptly and turned off his alarm. The sudden noise was irritating. He stretched his body and flexed his back muscles quickly, before getting ready for his Friday.

"What did you **do**, Ryou?" Ichigo squealed angrily as she entered the cafe before any of the others had come. Ryou craned his neck around his shoulder to see Ichigo stomping over to him like a sassy 8-year-old. He almost rolled his eyes, but in the corner of his eyes he could see Keiichiro glance over at Ichigo and himself.  
"What're you talking about?" Ryou asked coolly, turning to face Ichigo. He drew puffs of smoke coming out of Ichigo's ears with his imagination.  
"Retasu!" She spat out. Ryou blinked stupidly, he could still see Keiichiro glance over now and then while serving customers.  
"...Whu?" He managed to come up with.  
"What did you **do** to her?" She practically repeated herself, "She was bawling on the phone to me last night. I'm not quite sure what for but I know she mentioned," Ichigo gestured strongly, "You!"  
Ryou cursed inwardly. He'd never meant to make Lettuce cry, infact harm her emotionally in anyway. _Damn, **damn**_. _Why can't these girls just bottle their emotions or something? _Ryou gave a long sigh. "I didn't mean to hurt her feelings."  
"What do you mean? How? What happened?"  
Ryou flinched at Ichigo's tendency to successfully _annoy _him. "She said she liked me," Ryou stuck his hand in his pockets boyishly and closed his eyes, "And I told her I didn't feel the same way."  
Ichigo relaxed a little, but then shouted "How rude! Boys..." She balled her fists, then jauntily un-balled them.  
_Boys? What about us? I thought I had a right to like who I like. _Ryou thought to himself. "This is precisely why I keep away from _girls_ as _friends_."  
Ichigo snorted, and as the thought of Lettuce bawling on the phone for 15 minutes tore at her brain, she couldn't help but spit a bitchy comment back. "You don't even _have_ any friends."  
Ryou understood Ichigo was one to work on impulse, but all he could think was,

_Ouch._

Keiichiro must've heard Ichigo, hell, the two nearest table must've heard her, and stepped his way over to the two. He waved at Ichigo and shot a short sweet smile in greeting, then gave a serious expression.  
"What? I don't exist?" He asked dully in sarcastic reply to Ichigo's remark. Ryou's eyes softened when he looked at Keiichiro, smiling. Ryou held Keiichiro's index finger with his middle and index finger, silently saying "_Thanks"_. Keiichiro looked into Ryou's eyes and nodded, smiling.  
The other girls began filing into the cafe, and Ichigo stuttered for a moment. "Well, I mean, I didn't mean." She groaned with a girly edge, "Oh, Keiichiro! Sorry Ryou, I didn't mean, you know, well, sorry, you know?" She gave a giggle with a snort.  
Keiichiro chortled and gestured toward the other girls. "Best get to work, now." He said with his usual charm.  
Ryou turned to Keiichiro, while Keiichiro simply moved his eyes to view Ryou. He smirked. "Thanks."   
Keiichiro just nodded again. Ryou shook his head, his blonde hair swaying. "No, I mean, for being my friend."  
The brown-haired man smiled handsomely, and turned his body to face Ryou.   
Ryou paused before continuing, taking a breath though his nose. "You mean _alot_ to me." Ryou shifted under Keiichiro's gaze. "_Alot_."  
Keiichiro gazed into Ryou's eyes like he had Alto's, and spoke softly, "You mean alot to me too, Ryou."  
At that moment, the sweet smell of chocolate cupcakes baking in the oven careened to their noses.

**Wish On This**: Ohmigoodness. Isn't building plot just sooo boring? D: I need some yaoi. I promise some soon. Maybe in 2 chapters or so? For the next chapter I'm planning an appearance from your favourite (maybe) 'ol alien, **Kish**! (Even though his english voice makes me want to kill myself.)  
So anyways. Review repliessss!

**Lurel**: Thank you vuuury much!

**Sakurambo-chan**: My faithful and rad first-and-always-reviewer. Thank you very much for following along with me. :3 I enjoy your comments alot._  
_  
**MewChoco**:o It was very pleasant to recieve a review from the person who brought the light of the KeiixRyou relationship down on me. Without you I would've never even _thought_ about this couple, let alone begin writing this story. :D  
Oohhh, I don't think my work can even _compare _to _Midnight Watch_. I swoon over that story. xD

**just a rambling romantic**: Simply, thank you!

**letryouluv**: OKAY I WILL:P


	6. Hershey Kisses Aren't Enough

**Disclaimer**: Don't own them. Or do I?

**Wish On This**: Thank you for the response, chums. I feel horrible dragging you on like this, give you sexalicious KeiixRyou thoughts, than ending the chapter.  
Mew Mew Power wasn't on this week (Even though it's more suckier, I like to watch it.) I cried and bawled and sucked my thumb (not) and curled up with my manga.  
TTFN. (P.S: Gunna try a diffy writing stylish thing? Righty-o. Just so it's easier on the eyes, okay? More spaces.) (P.P.S: Where the hell am I in the timeline? I have no clue. Hehehe.) (P.P.P.S: Sorry if Kish is a little OOC, I don't really pay attention to him. Humdedum. And I know Mini Mew should be Masha, but Mini Mew is just such a darling-cute name. xD)

**Warning?**: Yaoiiiiii. If you dislike it, then what the hell are you doing at this chapter?

"Alien alert! Alien alert!"

"Hey hey, sweetie." Kish cooed as he prepared to land, standing, on a cafe seat. He swatted away Masha, but the robot was already heading toward Keiichiro, who was standing on the opposite side of the room from Ryou.

Ichigo's neck hair stood on end as she heard '_sweetie_'. She turned on her heel to see Kish standing on the chair, flashing a toothy smile. Ichigo wondered if that was supposed to be charming.

Ryou grunted from his throat as he saw Kish. He leaned against the doorframe, and blew a sigh quickly, before standing back up straight. He stopped slumping his shoulders to show pride in his stance.  
_The other girls have already gone home_, he thought briefly, annoyed. Ichigo had been stuck with all the work. ..._Again_.  
"Kish," Ryou begun, clearing his throat. His tone of voice indicated he was thuroughly _tired_ of this boy. Kish moved his eyes to look at Ryou and gave a small, childish groan to say he was listening. Ryou disregarded it and continued. "How'd you get in?"  
"The front door, silly."  
The blonde took a quick glance at the front door. Closed sign up, but not locked. Ryou almost rolled his eyes, but stopped himself from looking childish by simply closing his eyelids.   
When he opened his cobalt eyes again, Ichigo's cheeks were flushed red. Kish had been drooling out pet names and compliments to Ichigo.  
Ryou crossed his arms against his chest, preparing to speak. "Ichigo," He spoke loudly, "Would you care to take this outside?"

Ichigo's face became flustered when she noticed Ryou noticing _her_. She nodded quickly, biting her lip.

"Well, I'll consider it." Kish said clearly with sarcasm. It was the kind of voice that begged for attention. Ichigo shot Kish a look, and they locked eyes for a few moments. It was an odd, intense and uncomfortable stare.  
Ryou watched intently, keeping silent. Was it just him or did this seem to happen alot? Ryou knew_ Kish _had a little something for Ichigo, but could Ichigo possibly fall for Kish? Ryou shook the thought from his head as Kish headed quietly, but quickly for the door, Ichigo tailing close behind.

Ryou blinked as the door closed with a small click and waited for a few moments. He could hear a chair squeal as it's legs dragged against the floor. He turned to look at Keiichiro, whom had been silent for the whole time. He'd settled into a cafe seat with Masha. Ryou smiled ever so slightly at the view in front of him. Keiichiro looking so innocent, scritching and petting Masha.

Ryou walked to the kitchen. "Keiichiro," He said quickly, and Keiichiro raised his head in response. Ryou went on. "Do you want some hot chocolate?"  
"No, thanks." Keiichiro replied in a slight sing-song voice. Ryou shrugged to himself while entering the kitchen to make some hot chocolate for himself.

7 minutes later, Ryou exited the kitchen with hot chocolate in one hand and a half empty bag of marshmellows in the other. He gave a quick smile to Keiichiro before plunking down on the chair across from him. Keiichiro smiled back, his eyes following Ryou's body as he sat.  
"Where'd Masha go off to?" Ryou asked conversationally, setting down his mug on one side of the table and the marshmellows on the other. There was no noise outside the cafe. Ryou suspected Ichigo and Kish had moved away from the cafe. He didn't bother to think why.  
"Went to check on Ichigo." Keiichiro said, blank of much emotion. He was fiddling with a plastic fork that was left on the table. Ryou nodded and brought the mug to his lips, taking a small sip so as not to burn his mouth. He caught two marshmellows in his mouth and chewed them momentarily before swallowing. Ryou set the mug down. He rummaged in the marshmellow bag, pulled two marshmellows out and threw them into the hot chocolate.  
Keiichiro breathed deeply and thoughtfully. In through the nose, and out the mouth. Ryou wondered what he was thinking about, before his thoughts were interrupted by new ones when Ryou caught sight of Keiichiro's lips.  
Ryou removed gaze and stared at the plastic fork in Keiichiro's hands. Ryou had never really thought about _kissing_ that much. Movies always made it so interesting and extravagant. A turning point in a relationship.  
But was it really that fantastic or important? Did it make you feel tingly and warm? He remembered short, loving kisses from his parents. They didn't make him feel tingly, but at that moment he remembered how much he took them for granted.

He missed them alot.

"What're you thinking about, Ryou?" Keiichiro's soft voice hummed. Ryou hadn't noticed that his eyes were thinly brimmed with tears. So thinly, in fact, that you'd have to be nose-to-nose with him to see those tears.  
"My parents." Ryou answered honestly with a strained voice. Keiichiro replied reluctantly,  
"Oh."  
Ryou plastered on a fake smile, and Keiichiro suddenly recognized the urge he had to run his fingers through Ryou's blonde locks. Keiichiro fidgeted as Ryou took a swig of his hot chocolate.

It took a moment for Keiichiro to register that _tears_ were welled up in Ryou's eyes when he placed the cup back down on the table. Conviently, Ryou noticed after Keiichiro. Ryou quickly lowered his head to stare at his mug, hoping Keiichiro hadn't noticed. The marshmellows bled into the hot chocolate.  
"Ryou..." Keiichiro murmered.  
_Shit_, Ryou thought, a line slicing between his brow in anger. He didn't want Keiichiro to see him breakdown, to see him cry like a kid. He felt Keiichiro's hand on his, attempting to comfort him. Ryou pulled away as if he'd bitten, standing up. Keiichiro stood up, too. Their chairs squeaked across the floor. Ryou wasted no time starting up a quick walk to the stairs.  
"Ryou, _stop_." Keiichiro spoke calmly. His brief words made no difference. Keiichiro groaned quietly and begun a quicker pace after the blonde.  
By now Ryou's tears had subsided easily. Not a bead fell from his eyes, and he had blinked away all traces of the salty liquid. It wasn't about crying in front of Keiichiro anymore. Ryou wasn't actually sure why he was walking away, now. To finish what he'd started, maybe?  
Ryou couldn't conjure up another thought, before Keiichiro was suddenly in front of Ryou.

Ryou stopped as quickly as he could contemplate the movement, stopping about rulers length from Keiichiro. Ryou looked straight at Keiichiro.  
Keiichiro wasn't keen on what to say. He stuttered out a few sounds before giving up, and just stared into Ryou's eyes with a dumbfounded expression.

Ryou fought the pressing urge to find out if it would tingle to kiss Keiichiro right now. He was so close, Ryou could feel his body heat. Ryou attempted to say the urge was because of hormones, but looking into Keiichiro's iris' the only word he could place it under was, _desire_. At the exact moment he realized why he kept getting flushed, childish and full of butterflies around Keiichiro the past few weeks.

He wished deep inside that Keiichiro would kiss first, or let Ryou know he was allowed to even kiss him.

As Ryou thought this, Keiichiro gave an almost disappointed looking smile and shifted backwards. Ryou sucked back an awkward breath. _Is he going to just walk away? _Ryou thought, distressed. He bit his lip as Keiichiro took a baby step backwards. _Crap_._  
_  
Before Ryou could stop to think about consequences, his hand was gripped to Keiichiro's neck and his hot chocolate-tasting lips were locked on his.

Ryou felt a wave of tingling sensation slowly creep through his body.

**Wish on This**: Oh boy. It's 1 am and I've been sitting here trying trying trying to write this. Bloody damn hard, I tell yah!  
Anyways. Yes! Yaoi. I mean, I can't have this many chapters without atleast _one_ kiss, can I? That's just not sane. Plus I was listening to a soft lullaby-like song, (Don't Forget Me by Way Out West. DL If you can?) and it put me in a lovey mood.  
I don't know if I'll get another chapter out until Sunday, because I've got lots to do on Saturday and I'll be lazy tomorrow. Busy busy chum, hey?


	7. Truffle

**Disclaimer**: I wiiiiish I owned them.****

Wish On This: First of all, sorry for my lack of update. Oooer.  
Second, what the hell is wrong with people? I'd like to ask anyone who's bashed a fanfiction before, _why_? Why did you read it, if you didn't like the pairing, or the writing, the grammer? What has happened to **mutual respect**? For that matter, _self-respect_. My mother taught me, **if** **I didn't have anything nice to say, to not say anything at all. **I apologize if I seem to overworked about it, but can you blame me?  
Thiiird, I was wondering this whole week, if you guys would like fluff or saaad stuff. And of course I went with fluff. Well, kind of fluff. Let's just see how this chapter turns out, shall we? (P.S: Bare with me, I haven't watched or read any TMM or MMP in two weeks. OOC madnesssss.)

_Stars in your eyes,  
Did you take the time,  
To realize_.

Ryou felt a wave of tingling sensation slowly creep through his body.  
It was the kind that spreads from your stomach, outward. All the way to your toes, and when that happens, your neck hairs are poised on end.  
It was also very, _very_ akward. Neither of them advanced on this kiss. Thought it wasn't an entirely dry kiss, Ryou's lips were still stained with the wet of hot chocolate he hadn't licked off thuroughly yet.  
To Ryou, the kiss spilled out a bundle of words he couldn't say out loud. He knew they didn't contain a certain _three_ words, but that wasn't of his concern at the moment.

Keiichiro was awe-struck. When he watched Ryou move in, he had took in a stark breath that ripped the air between them. And then Ryou was there. With his hand on Keiichiro's neck. Keiichiro shivered mildly.  
It took him a couple seconds to realize his own eyes were closed in a relaxed manner.

Ryou grew curious. Why wasn't he pushing him away? Refusing?  
After one more heartbeat, Ryou pulled back. The kiss lasted no longer than 6 seconds. Ryou desperately didn't want open his eyes when he retracted, but he didn't want to look stupid, either. How odd to think of pride and posture during such a matter of things.  
His cobalt eyes were locked immediately with Keiichiro's when he opened them. Ryou looked deeply as he could into Keiichiro's eyes and expression, but couldn't see anything. He was-- Completely unreadable.  
_Unreadable?_ Ryou cursed inwardly, it felt horrible not being able to know the emotions of his _best_ friend.

Before Ryou could stop himself, his thumb traced Keiichiro's jawline. It was an impulsive, careless-of-consequence move, but all Keiichiro did to react was flinch slightly. Keiichiro's jaw was solid.  
Ryou felt it oddly comforting how Keiichiro didn't react, whether negative or positive. Negative would slightly hurt him emotionally, but he'd get over it, right? And positive...

Ryou brought his arm back down to his side. His right arm muscle twitched, and he brought his arms to his chest, crossing them. Keiichiro not saying or doing anything was beginning to get awkward.  
Finally, Keiichiro opened his mouth to say something. Ryou moved his eyes to look at the stairs he'd previously been heading to. His mind swarmed and finally he came to a decision.  
"Ry--" Keiichiro began, and Ryou could sense the softness in his voice. Ryou interrupted Keiichiro before he had even said a full word. He cleared his throat quickly.  
"Uh-m. I'm going to bed." Ryou didn't wait for a reply, and left Keiichiro to his own musing.

As Ryou's footsteps echoed through the stairwell, Keiichiro couldn't help but smile.

Ryou hastily fumbled with the doorknob to his room before swinging it open. He didn't bother to turn on the light.   
When he walked into the peace of his room, closing the door quietly behind him, he let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding.  
He slipped into his usual blue flannel pajama pants and was in the middle of struggling on a random white T-shirt on, when there was a light knock on the door. Ryou's muscles became tight. He closed his eyes like he had a headache as he finished putting on the shirt before sitting on his bed noisily.  
"Come in, Keiichiro." His name rolled off Ryou's tongue reluctantly, but with a certain ease.

Automatically, Keiichiro entered with a soft look on his face, but Ryou was too busy staring at the ground to see. The door clicked close, and Keiichiro leaned against the wall beside the door casually. His hands were behind his back and, unlike the blonde, he was looking straight at Ryou.  
There was an unwanted silence that settled between them, and it made Ryou's fingers tips itch.

Light from a faraway streetlight filtered scarcely in from the bedroom window. Besides the faint lights from glowing buttons on the computer, it was the only thing that helped Keiichiro and Ryou see object outlines until their eyes adjusted. The light from the window barely touched Ryou's toes, landing on the floor just near.  
Ryou crossed his legs.

Ryou thought silently to himself.  
_I wonder what he's waiting for? _He mused. _Does he want me to talk first? Maybe I should just talk... Say something!_  
"Sorry." Ryou murmured, but loud enough for Keiichiro to hear. The word made Keiichiro's eyes narrow.  
"What?" Keiichiro blurted out.  
"Sorry." Ryou repeated shakily, louder. He lifted his head slightly, and he could see Keiichiro walking forward to him.  
"Ryou." Keiichiro spoke sweetly. Ryou realized he _adored_ when Keiichiro spoke like that. By the time, Keiichiro was already crouched in front of Ryou, looking directly into his eyes. His back was blanketed in the milky light from the window. Even without the lights, Ryou could see the smile Keiichiro's lips were curved into. "Don't be sorry, because.." Keiichiro paused. "If you hadn't done it, I would've."

Keiichiro waited politely for a reaction. He was anwsered with Ryou's fingers locking into his own. Keiichiro wasted no time acting on the urge that was bubbling in his body, and leaned in to kiss Ryou.

It was much more tender then the last kiss. Ryou found it so abrupt that he almost forgot to react. It didn't take him long to, though.  
Keiichiro shifted to balance himself on his knees instead of his feet. He took Ryou's free hand into _his_ free hand and deepened the kiss.  
Ryou advanced, too. He sheepishly slid his tongue against Keiichiro's bottom lip. Keiichiro took one a short moment to contemplate the action, before silently agreeing and opening his mouth slightly. Ryou copied, and quickly, there tongues mingled. Ryou tightened his grip on Keiichiro's knuckles.

It got to the point where Keiichiro and Ryou needed full breathes of air, and Keiichiro pulled back. He released his grip from Ryou's right hand, so he could lift his fingers to feel Ryou's blonde hair.

Ryou's eyes were hazed over. Keiichiro squeezed his still-in-grasp hand quickly, before standing up, removing his hand from Ryou's hair.  
Ryou's eyes followed Keiichiro's body as he moved.  
Keiichiro himself was tired, and decided it was time to sleep. He needed energy for work tomorrow. He momentarily thought of the day after tomorrow, Sunday, happily day-dreaming over a day off. Then he switched back to the now.  
"Go to sleep, Ryou." Keiichiro said softly, in a voice that could lull Ryou to sleep on it's own. Ryou nodded dazily as Keiichiro took a step back. Ryou registered he was leaving to his own bedroom. Ryou shifted noisly until he was comfortable under his blankets. Keiichiro was already starting to walk out the door.  
"Goodnight, Keiichiro."  
Keiichiro anwsered with a short hum of a murmer.

_The memory of this,  
Still reminds me.  
_  
**Wish On This**: I know, I'm evil and should've made Keiichiro stay with Ryou! But alas.  
My first fluffy thing. Oooer. Well, I mean. This _is_ my first fanficiton. Well, uh, well... Shh!  
Alsoooo, I've been contemplating when to end this fic? (Amazingly, even _crappy_ things come to an end.) Suggestions? I was thinkin'... 15 chapters-ish? Dunno.

__


	8. Just Chocolate Dollars

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew or a personal jazz band.

**Wish On This**: I'm **back**! Hay there. Long time no see. MY BADDDD. So, here you go.

Warning: Uhm. Yaoi, and stuff. I'm not afraid to use sentences with sexual implications people, don't make me do it! It's oh, so tempting.  
_Crowd_: "Gasp!"  
Also, FLUFF. Aw, crud.  
_Crowd_: "More gasp!"****

Ryou woke abruptlyto, not the usual hum of his radio, but to completely nothing. He blinked, attempting to rid the sleep from his eyes. It took him two more blinks to realize it wasn't sleep that didn't let him see, it was the fact it was still dead night.  
The ghost of Keiichiro's lips dwelled on his and his stomach stirred.  
He craned his neck to the right to see hissing green numbers from out of the darkness.

**3:47AM**

Ryou groaned inwardly and attempted sleep, again.  
At 4:13AM Ryou accepted the fact that he wasn't going to be falling asleep anytime soon.  
Ryou tiredly sat up and ran a hand through his hair. The light through the cold-fogged window had moved to a slim rectangle against his bedroom door.

It was like seeing the world through pink shades now, everything was different in a small way.  
Having Keiichiro kiss him was momentary bliss, but when Keiichiro had pulled back so soon it was as if a hook grabbed Ryou's heart and pulled, too.  
Ryou stared with hungry eyes at the square of light on the door.

"Keiichiro?" Ryou's voice spoke softly.  
Ryou knelt beside Keiichiro's bed with the brunette's back to him.  
"Hey, Keiichiro, wake up." Ryou spoke slightly louder and reached out a hand to gently push Keiichiro.  
Keiichiro's shoulder blade's twitched as he grunted. Ryou pushed again like a stubborn child.  
"C'mon, I can't sleep."  
Keiichiro grunted again, and begun shuffling under his blankets to sturdy himself on his elbows. This scene was too familiar from Ryou's younger youth.  
Rubbing his right eye he spoke, "Try going to bed." When he stop rubbing his eyes and saw the haughty expression on Ryou's face he almost chuckled.   
"That was a joke, Ryou." Keiichiro smiled sweetly and gazed at Ryou for a few moments. Ryou could only stare back. With his eyes adjusted to the dark, he could make out Keiichiro's features easily.

Not that it took much work to remember them. He knew them by heart, as Keiichiro did Ryou's.  
There was a sensation that slithered all throughout Ryou's body as Keiichiro reached out and maneuvered a hand into the blonde's hair. Ryou leaned into Keiichiro's hand like a cat being scratched behind the ear. Keiichiro smiled warmly at the sight.  
The brunette sighed. "Well. Now I'm awake, too."  
Face flushed, Ryou looked at the floor. "Sorry." _I just wanted to see you.  
_Keiichiro shrugged, than, taking back his hand, stretched. "S'all right." He half-grunted quickly before he came into a yawn. He stopped moving for a moment, and his eyes filled with a thoughtful look. "Want to," He paused and looked at the clock on his nightstand, "Go for a walk?" Keiichiro tried desperatley to cool the urge in him that wanted to flat out dive at Ryou's lips.  
Ryou gave a dumbfounded look in return. "Uh..."

Keiichiro snapped when Ryou's lips parted ever so slightly to pronouce the syllable. In quick movements, he leaned his torso over his bed, one hand tight in a knuckle on the floor to help him stay balanced, the other reached for Ryou's cheek. Hot washed against hot in harmony. Keiichiro's hand hot with staying cuddled under blankets, and Ryou's face filled with hot blood rushing to his cheeks.

They simply stared at each other for a moment. Keiichiro's eyes burned into Ryou's, and even if he wanted to he wouldn't be able to turn away.  
Not that he'd ever want to turn away, that is.

To Keiichiro's surprise, Ryou acted on the moment first, pressing his soft lips to Keiichiro's. Ryou brought a hand up to play at the back of the brunette's neck. Keiichiro's spine tingled and he smiled against Ryou's lips.

It was a new feeling to Ryou-- To have someone smile against you. To _feel _happiness. To hear it was one thing, but to _feel_ it? It made Ryou giddy, and he licked Keiichiro's lower lip eagerly. Keiichiro happily agreed to the request and opened to his mouth, letting Ryou's tongue slide in.  
It was a quiet kiss, none of that smacking of lips you'd hear in cartoons. Quiet, loving, but still filled with passion. Lust, maybe.  
Tired with letting Ryou have all the dominance of the kiss, Keiichiro pushed at the tongue invading his mouth, and kept with the action until he was in the warmth of Ryou's mouth.

The position Keiichiro was in begun to get too hard to keep up. He broke the kiss, only for a few heartbeats, to get on the floor, kneeling beside Ryou and was quickly attached at the lips once more.  
The thought of pulling Ryou up onto the bed had come to mind, but Keiichiro thought it would scare Ryou. Despite everything happening at the moment, there was _always_ room for rejection.

With Keiichiro's mind surpressing thoughts of things like that, he almost didn't feel the fingertips playing at his lower midsection.  
Keiichiro wasn't certain on how to react. Shock or pleasure? The brunette had to admit, in the heat of the moment, the action sent a wave of contentment to his groin. But then again, wasn't it too fast? Wasn't it just so many hours ago that Ryou planted their **first **kiss to his lips?  
Ryou's fingers slid under the material hiding Keiichiro's soft skin. He pressed against his abs and simply played against his skin, and it caused Keiichiro to groan quietly from deep in his throat. Ryou smiled inwardly.

Stealing himself from a lust-filled mind, Keiichiro pulled away. Ryou dropped his hand and looked at Keiichiro, who was looking right back.  
Ryou's eyes were glazed over with lust. Keiichiro thought his eyes must've looked the same only two seconds ago.

"How about that walk?" Keiichiro spoke coolly.

"Ah, I haven't had a 4:30 AM walk since... Uhm... Never." Ryou smiled and zipped his coat up further, so the collar was grazing his chin. Keiichiro wished he wouldn't always hide his divine neck.  
Keiichiro simply smirked and nodded in reply. Ryou calmly slid his hands in his pockets. "Yeah..." He said so quietly that the word seemed to just drift away with the wind.  
The breeze mingled with the trees, and it let a wave-like sound through the air. Streetlights shone over benches and weeds grew through the sidewalk lines. A few blocks ahead in an empty space, a cherry blossom tree grew.

Keiichiro looked at the blonde through the corner of his eye, and moved closer so their shoulders were touching. He took a hand out of his pocket to point at the tree.  
"See that cherry blossom tree up there?"  
Ryou took a moment to try and see in the dark where he was pointing. "Yes." He didn't bother to ask why, he knew Keiichiro always had a reason for whatever he said.  
"There's this little girl I see, every Friday when I go a for a walk," He paused and looked at Ryou, "I went to see her yesterday. She just sits there in the branches and sings." He spoke conversationally.  
"Oh." Ryou said blank of emotion. "What does she sing about? Is she good?"  
Keiichiro shrugged. "Yeah, she's good. And it's different everytime."  
"What did she sing about last time?"  
Keiichiro had a twinkle in his eye as he spoke, "Love."  
The blonde chortled and Keiichiro smiled wryly.

**Wish On This**: Hey again. Time to reply to reviews, haven't done it awhile. :) I decided to add the story about the little girl because I needed spice. I mean, don't you wonder some of the things the boys do while everything focuses on the Mews? They gotta do sooommeethhhiinngg.

For reviews on chapter 6:

**MewChoco**: And I did:D

**RavenMirta**: Thank you, and my pleasure. ;)

**Sakurambo-chan**: I know. XD How long was I planning to wait? I'm stupid. D:

**AkaShiChick**: POWER TO THE OBSESSIVE FANGIRLS! w00t.

For reviews on chapter 7:

**just a rambling romantic**: I know. I wanted to make them sleep together in this chapter, too. :D But then the fact that would be too fast came in, and the fact that that's been done about 4234 times. Agghh!

**Lurel**: Oh, why thank you. ;D

**AkaShiChick**: I'll do my best to keep updating.

**RavenMirta**: Glad to know I could cheer someone up 3

**Sakurambo-chan**: I wished it did, too. That's why I made fluff all over this chapter. Hardehar.

**Intoxicated Biscuit**: Oh, please do! I'd love that. There needs to be more KeiixRyou. :D

KAKASHI x IRUKA FOREVERRRRR. Hehe. I fell in love with that pairing. Good god.

Cya.

_  
_


End file.
